Monsters and Garbage
by StellarLiar
Summary: Nicolas and Alex are dropping off packages and Alex takes these oppurtunities to better her interactions with him. With their last drop though, what's the worth of the efforts of those like them.


Down the back alley he was followed by a young woman who kept a few steps behind. She was distracted, blindly following the other with two paper bags in hand. Off the main streets she was accustomed to, her eyes were wondering around her surroundings and it looked as if she wanted to say something.

It had been a month or so since the Handymen claimed Alex as their bounty with open arms, and intimidating indifference..In that time, she felt she had better adapted to the quiet one's more than unapproachable aura. She stopped in her tracks, and with a push of courage, bounded ahead and into the sight of the tag. She was met with an intense stare, ushering her to act. Alex squeezed the paper bag and strained to spit out. "-Nicolas-um, what stops do we have again.." She kept herself speaking clearly, despite her nervousness. Nicolas seemed to have a problem reading her lips a lot of times..

Nicolas had no problem understanding her. He furrowed his brow slightly. After a painful second for Alex, he rose his free hand. He grunted and pointed east towards the Corsica's brothel and then north west. Of course Alex didn't quite get either of these directions, but nodded anyways, finding his answer satisfying. Being Friday, she was the one set out with Nicolas to deliver packages among the areas. Though, recently, she was accompanying them more than just the days Worick had a woman over. Rarely had they met obstacles on errands with Nicolas and to her, it was a chance to try to talk with him. Her sign language was sloppy and incredibly sparse, but to her gratefulness, Nicolas was humoring her efforts. She stuck close behind him, looking down entrained in her thoughts. Only when she heard a grunt, did she look up. In neon letters, "PUSSY" titled the establishment behind Nicolas and in his outstretched hand was a paper bag..-That's right. Some mild sounds of unapprovement echoed in the background around the metal tags hanging down his neck. Nicolas wasn't supposed to be allowed in. She vividly remembered. Now, without Worick beside him, she doubted he had a chance of stepping foot inside, even if it was to reach Big Mama. Alex almost wanted ask if he was sure, but put some confidence in herself. She took the bag from him and smiled. " Give me a minute." She said dutifully.

Nicolas watched her head inside, but that air of confidence wore thin as she got closer to the door. "Dummy" He thought to himself, watching her go inside.

A girl, clad in straps of leather bowed to her. Her bossom was exposed along with the many other women in the brothel. " Why, hello miss. What business do you have here~" She asked sweetly. -"Uhh, I need to deliver this to Big Mama." Alex said, raising the bag, hoping it would be enough to give her permitinence.

Nicolas had his arms folded and hung back against the wall waiting for Alex to return. Two customers that entered and left the establishment in that time grunted and made a visible note to avoid him. "Fucking tag.." Then a couple walked by and the girl squeezed her partner's arm as she passed. Nicolas was unphased. He only lifted his head to the woman returning to his side. She had been brought to Big Mama's office and handed over the package with little questions afterwards. Alex contained her feeling of accomplishment, especially when Nicolas just turned and started walking.. It wasn't like she expected his aknowledgement though. Alex was content.

There were two bags left now and Nicolas had taken one of them so they must have been getting close. But, the frame of the man in front of her tensed up. Nicolas was staring intensely at something. Anxiety welled up and Alex slowly froze, a little afraid to look around. She didn't notice anything. Nicolas relaxed a second later and continued walking, unlike Alex, who hung closer, still unnerved. They turned one more corner that opened to their next drop off the Christiano family's Bastard.

" Heyy! Handymen!" A strong voice called. Galahad waved his hand towards them, and was accompanied by a shorter man whose face was marred with a scar that ended with a chunk off his ear. Alex was taken away from her worry at the presence of her destination and walked with Nicolas to the two men greeting them. They were more than happy to see them, the former looking down happily at Alex, greeted with more than her pretty face. Alex was used to this, but by someone she felt befriended by, Galahad's generous stare at her bossom only made her smile and shake her head in exhasperation. She was about to speak, but- " Enough-" Marco commented, the man with the scar alongside his face. " Can't expect to get a lady if all you do is stare~" he chuckled. Unbeknownst to her, Marco was actually acting in regard for Galahad's well being. As Loretta, the Cristiano Family head as daughter of the late Luca Cristiano, stepped out, commanding their attention." Ah, Handyman~" Galahad quickly adjusted his posture and stepped away. With the two men joining her sides, she smiled at her two guests. Nicolas stepped to her, handing her the bag. " From Doctor Theo?" She confirmed, taking it. Nicolas nodded. The little girl looked to Alex. " Happy to see you again." Alex smiled. " Come down and sing again, I'm sure my boys would love to see you again as well~" She invited. Her heart lept at this thought, and right away she considered it. She didn't know when. But she wanted to.

-  
...To be continued to be written..  
-


End file.
